


Restless

by spiral_cellar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Post-War, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiral_cellar/pseuds/spiral_cellar
Summary: Draco can't sleep. So he walks.





	Restless

[](https://imgur.com/qd7zlNK)

 

[](https://imgur.com/tsk2DhX)

Draco walks the streets of muggle London when he just wants to be able to blend in and not be constantly recognized and ostracized by Wizarding London. 

Even at night, when his darkest thoughts from the war come back to haunt him, he refuses to let the nightmares win. Instead he will walk the streets, focusing on his harsh breathing and the slap of his feet on the pavement. Anything to keep moving forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for visiting :)  
> kudos always appreciated  
> <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Someone Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818567) by [restlessandordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary)




End file.
